The Pumpkin Crush
by GreenLeoFiend
Summary: On a dark and stormy Halloween, Quiverwing comes face to face with a persona she hasn't seen in years, and it causes her to remember a Halloween years past when she almost lost her best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**The Pumpkin Crush**

_**A Disney Duck Fanfic:**_

Mostly Darkwing this time though. ;-)_  
_

_**Written By**_

_**Stef with an F

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimers**_

_Disney owns the canon characters from Darkwing Duck and Ducktales in this story. The characters Melanie Widgeon, Ronnie Mallard, and Lisa Mallard were created by me, Stefanie Dinino (aka Stef With an F, aka GreenLeoFiend) and are not to be used without my permission.

* * *

_

**Author Notes and Settings**

This story is an insert to my Bella Widgeon saga. **Chapter 1** takes place a few months after **_Braced Company_**, but does not reveal any spoilers to **_Braced Company_**. Consider it more of a tie-in rather than a sequel. However keep in mind this story **does** contain spoilers if you have not read **_Back to the Nes_**t, **_Extended Wings_**, or **_Double Triangle Trouble_.**

Of course if you are currently reading **_Braced Company_** anyway, you have already been spoiled.

And if you have not...Time setting is about between** Eight and Nine **years after the _Darkwing Duck _series.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1

* * *

**

Quivering took out a pen and upon her journal she started to write a letter.

_It was a night and stormy night. The beginning of many stories, but tonight it was especially gloomy. It was Halloween Night, just after 8PM and unless the skies cleared soon, there won't be any Tricks or Treats._

_Dad and Launchpad were on patrol as usual, Quackerjack using Halloween has his rock to bring havoc was a tradition in St. Carnard and who would stop him?_

_I promised to stay nearby on standby just in case Quiverwing's services were needed due to other members of the Fearsome Five or other various interruptions._

"Quiverwing?" a voice from the other end of the room called her.

Quiverwing looked up from her journal and smiled at her guest.

"Crimson Quackette, is that you?" she asked her kid sister.

Six-year-old Lisa laughed, "I found it in your closet."

Then after a brief revelation and pause, she added, "Are you mad?"

Quiverwing smiled. "Sure you can wear it. It's a little big though…"

"Not too big…I'm tall like my Mommy!"

Quiverwing frowned after looking on the window. The thunderstorms have become worse, and she wasn't sure if it was even safe to stay in the tower much longer.

"Yeah, I know, but I think Halloween will be canceled this year. Why didn't you go to Transylvania with Ronnie and Cousin Globby? At least you would have some fun there."

Lisa shrugged. "I didn't want too. And Melanie isn't home either.

Quiverwing bit her lip, "Well Quackette, I would take you but if I take you out, and then get you electrocuted, and still manage to live myself, well, I will never forgive myself and neither will dad."

Lisa nodded. "Yeah…and I don't think I want to be electrocuted either."

She shivers.

Quiverwing laughed, "Well, who would? And speaking of which, the storm is getting pretty bad so we should head back home. There must be some Halloween movie on or something. Some Monster Movie Marathon…"

Lisa's face glowed in excitement. "Really Gosalyn, I can watch Monster Movies?"

"I don't see why not…oh wait! No, I don't know."

"Oh please Gosalyn! You watched Monsters Movies when you were my age."

"Well…not quite. But almost. But we will have to keep this our little secret. Is Morgana home? Is she still waiting to see if any kids show up?"

"I don't know where my Mommy is," Lisa replied. "Where did you get that ring?"

Lisa pointed to a ring on a necklace that was on one of the computer dash boards.

Quiverwing grabbed the necklace. "I will be right back don't go away. And do not touch anything."

Lisa waited patiently for a while. She didn't touch anything but she did snoop checking out the monitors and what remained of a computer that blew a circuit the night before.

"Hmm? I wonder if using my telekinetics would count as touching as something?" she whispered.

Satisfied that it did not count, Lisa used her mind to repair the damaged machinery.

Gosalyn, now in her civilian dress, rushed back to the scene once she heard what sounded like a possible crash.

"Lisa?" Gosalyn called. "What was that noise?"

Lisa got off the computer chair quickly. She forgot that her butt could count as touching something.

"Oops, I'm sorry. I forgot that sitting down counted as touching."

Gosalyn narrowed her eyebrows. "What was that noise, did you break something? I don't need dad flipping out."

Lisa stumped her feet, "No, I fixed something!"

Gosalyn shrugged her shoulders. "Chill Lisa, I'm not trying to harp on you, I just want to keep dad in a good mood--Especially with all the crime going on lately."

Lisa nodded. "Okay."

Lisa noticed the ring that was on the necklace was now on Gosalyn's left ring finger. "Are you getting married?"

Gosalyn blushed, "No, not yet. This is a promise ring. It means that Huey and I hope to get married someday."

Lisa smiled, "That would be awesome. Then Melanie and I will be related for sure!"

Gosalyn nodded. "Yes. I haven't told Dad yet, so you have to promise to keep a secret."

Lisa nodded her had gleefully, "Oh okay! I love secrets! This will be so cool!"

Gosalyn couldn't help but laugh.

"Does Honker know?" Lisa asked then.

Gosalyn nodded, 'Yeah he knows."

Lisa folded her arms. "You tell him everything don't you?" she asked.

"Yeah he does," Gosalyn replied. "He is my best friends."

"Sometimes best friends are more than just friends, right?"

"That is very true. And do you want to learn another secret Lisa?"

Lisa gleamed with excitement, "Yes please!"

Gosalyn turned her back to Lisa then, and started to walk away.

"Gosalyn? Please! Tell me!"

"Be careful not to break hearts, Lisa. Sometimes they take a long time to mend."

Lisa folded her arms. This couldn't be the secret. It didn't make sense.

"Why would I want to break a heart?" the child asked.

"You don't."

Lisa stared at her sister in confusion. "Huh?"

"Let me tell you a story," Gosalyn offered.

"One about monsters and goblins and witches and mummies and walking skeletons?"

"Well, there were a few in the story. I was Goblin Mummy Zombie myself, and Honker was dressed up as a vampire."

Gosalyn chuckled as she remembered how she practically forced him to dress the way he did that night. Unfortunately her relationship with Honker that night took a devastating turn. She sat down on one of the two sofas and let out a loud sigh.

Lisa jumped onto Gosalyn's lap. "Why are you so sad? Wasn't it funny to see Honker as a vampire?"

Gosalyn nodded, "Yeah it was. So do you want to start the story? Or do you want me to bring you back home and just put you to bed. It is getting late."

"Okay, okay, I will be quiet. Yes, I still want to tell the story."

Gosalyn put on some spooky music before going back to the sofa to start the story.

"It was a dark and stormy night…"

* * *

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

**Author Note: Don't worry, chapter 23 of Braced Company is coming soon. I just really wanted to do a Halloween story which means it has to be done now. I hope you like this little story, which should be done in a few days, hopefully. ;-) **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Pumpkin Crush**

_**A Disney Duck Fanfic:**_

_Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from **Classic Donald Duck cartoons**, **Ducktales**, and **Darkwing Duck**_

_**Mostly Darkwing Duck this time though. ;-)**._

_**Written By**_

_**Stef with an F**_

_**Disclaimers**_

_Disney owns the canon characters from Darkwing Duck and Ducktales in this story. The characters Melanie Widgeon, Ronnie Mallard, and Lisa Mallard were created by me, Stefanie Dinino (aka Stef with an F, aka GreenLeoFiend) and are not to be used without my permission.

* * *

_

**Author Notes and Settings**

This story is an insert to my Bella Widgeon saga. It fits between **_Braced Company_** and the upcoming **_A Christmas Peril_**. **Chapter 2** takes place as a flashback. This flashback is a follow-up of a flashback mentioned in Chapter 13 of **_Braced Company_**, which reveals where Gosalyn Mallard and Huey Duck first met. This isn't a major spoiler: it was just an elaboration of a relationship that mostly formed off-the-record. More of Huey and Gosalyn's relationship was revealed and explained during **_Extended Wings_**.

This story is a tie in to other stories in the Bella Widgeon Saga, it isn't a true sequel to any of the stories. However keep in mind this story **may **contain minor spoilers, if you haven't read the other books (prior to **_A Christmas Peril_**) in the saga.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Tada!" Gosalyn shouted as she entered the room.

Fourteen-year-old Gosalyn strutted her stuff, forsaking the factor that she was in now in high school, and a there was a rumor that Michelle Swanson was harassed for apparently being too old a year prior. Halloween was her scene and she was going to milk it as long as could or wanted.

"Honker how do I look?"

Honker studied Gosalyn's Goblin Zombie Mummy outfit from head to toe.

"Horrifying," Honker replied.

"Cool Gear!"

"Exactly."

Gosalyn blushed.

* * *

_It was halftime, East Duckburg was ahead by a field goal, and he was in line for over-priced Airhead candies. Right after he paid for the candy he heard the buzzer announcing the second half._

"_Damn it!" he shouted as he turned around swiftly and ran into someone, nearly spilling his soda on her._

"_Watch it bub!" the teen duck shouted._

"_Hey, I'm sorry, it's just I'm in a hurry the game started again," Huey apologized. "Are you from here? I mean St. Canard?"_

_Gosalyn glanced at Huey strangely, "Uh yes? You must be from East Duckburg then?"_

_Huey nodded. "Yeah. These St. Canard High vs. East Duckburg games are almost as big as East and West," Huey explained._

"_I see. Well, I better get back to my friend Honker... I mean I dragged him to the game and all..."_

_Huey nodded. "Yeah, and I should get back to my friends too. Be seeing you."_

_Gosalyn shook her head. "Well maybe."_

"_Bye," Huey said anyway._

"_See ya Duckbill," Gosalyn replied before disappearing in the crowd.

* * *

_

"Gosalyn?" Honker called, as he noticed that Gosalyn went back into her own little world.

Gosalyn looked up at Honker, snapping out of her daydream.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"What were you thinking about just then?" he asked, as he nervously took her hand.

Shock overtook Gosalyn, did that holding hand mean what she thought it meant. There were never the hand holding type of friends before, and though, she knew Honker was great looking and would be the best boyfriend material available, she felt a little uneasy.

Though, she could leave Honker hanging, so she accepted his hand, and smiled at him.

"So, are you ready to raid the stoops for Halloween treats?"

"And tricks if need be?" Honker replied.

"Sounds good to me!" Gosalyn shouted.

She released Honker's hand, and they proceeded to roam around the front room as the Goblin Mummy Zombie that she was.

"Did you know that Ancient Egyptians thought the heart was the central thinking organ of the body and that the brain was practically useless?" Gosalyn asked.

Before Honker could answer, she continued to explain, "Yup, so they used a long wire to go up the nose of the mummy, and piece by piece drag out the brain! So, reasonably they would need brains…which makes becoming a zombie quite feasible."

"Oh hey Gos! Hey Honker!" exclaimed Launchpad, who looked up from the Halloween movie he was watching, "Battle of the Brainteasers", which ironically, was based on a true life adventure of evil hat aliens bent on taking over the universe.

Honker shook his head at the movie, bringing back memories of his role in defeating the fiendish head-ware on their two of their attempted assaults. He was sure he saw the last of them, about three years ago, when he was approached by a supposedly reformed Talaya, who, with her host, aspiring director Frances Rouen, wanted Honker's okay for movie rights. Of course, much of it was changed.

"Hey!" Honker and Gosalyn replied in near unison.

* * *

The door opened just then, Drake and Morgana were back from taking, three-year-old Ronnie, and two-year-old Lisa Trick or Treating. 

Ronnie was wearing a pirate costume, and Lisa was wearing a green fairy costume.

"All done?" Gosalyn asked the redundant question.

Morgana nodded. "Yeah, I don't want the kids out that late. And I am just exhausted. But I might bring them over to Transylvania to see Grandpa, does that sound fun?"

"Yes!" shouted Ronnie.

Lisa said nothing at first, but regardless looked excited.

"Go now?" the young child asked.

Drake studied Gosalyn's outfit, and shook his head, "Couldn't decide?"

Gosalyn straightened the ears on the Goblin part of her collective.

"It all goes with the idea of creativity and originality Dad," Gosalyn countered.

Drake laughed.

"I know honey. Have fun and don't stay out too late," Drake added.

"How late is too late?" Gosalyn inquired. And she realized too late it was a question that should have been left unasked.

"Ten O'clock, as always young lady."

"But it's Halloween, midnight is a much more fitting."

"Eleven and not a second later," Drake finally relented. "Well, now that your brother and sister are done Trick and Treating, I think I might hop on the Ratcatcher and go patrolling."

Gosalyn smiled widely. "Okay Dad!"

And she jetted for the door.

Drake blocked Gosalyn's path.

"Though, I will be here before 11 to make sure you actually meet curfew."

Gosalyn rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Dad!" Gosalyn replied as she went out the door.

"I wasn't sure he was ever going to let me go!" she added.

Honker laughed. "He is worried about all the freaks out there."

"Well, I am not worried about any freaks. Any freaks that run into Gosalyn Mallard will soon find out what a mistake that is!"

Honker smiled at the Gosalyn, "I bet they will."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Author Note: I realize this chapter is kind of short, but it served its purpose. Also, the chapter was very late so I thought I would send you all something. This story was always planned to be short, and if everything cooperates, should be done with just one more chapter or two.**


End file.
